What Did I Ever Do To You?
by lionblaze697
Summary: Lisanna's Back! Yay! What everyone failed to notice was their favorite celestial mage, Lucy. Lucy's been ignored for three months now and shes sick of it. I am really bad at summary's but please give it a try sorry if you don't like it. Shipping may be added. Okay I meant I already have a ship heheheh ;3.


**A/N: Well, I messed up spelling A/N so thats a amazing start xD. It's about 2:35 AM so... Okay enough random talk, lets get on with the story! Heheheh, sorry everyone that was so bad xD.**

?'s POV: The Woods

I looked down at my hands that were covered in blood, my own blood. Remembering what happened earlier that day

* * *

 _Flash Back Start_

Ever since Lisanna who 'came back to life' from Edilos everyones been ignoring me, well everyone except Master, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, Wendy, Carla, and Panther Lily. Even Team Natsu forgot about me! Mostly Natsu... Lisanna can _always_ be found at his side. I don't blame her for what they did though, it's not her fault. I took a deep breath to calm myself and stepted into the Guild Hall letting Plue go back to the Celestial Spirit World. I was praticly lying to the world by keeping on my signature smile and acting as if everything was great, but it wasn't, I was compleatly depressed and my real friends could see it, they could all see right though the smile but everyone else acted as dence and block-headded as Natsu.

Just as I was about to walk over to the request board and do some really dangerous job that had a good pay, Team Natsu walked over to me Natsu and Lisanna in the front, who was clinging to his left arm like a lost little puppy.

"Hey Luce," Natsu started to say to me "We're kicking you off the Team So Lisanna can take your place."

Everyone in the guild stared at us and sweat dropped.

"Yeah, you are week anyways." Gray said bluntly.

I could feel the tears threatening to over whelm me, 'No! I won't cry, they don't deserve my tears!"

"Look at the bright side, you can go on solo mishions and get strong and play your rent." Erza added on.

"Oh, and Luce, you were always a replacement for Lisanna, and shes my girlfriend now, how great is that?!"

"T-thats great!" I lied, fooling everyone but her friends as usal, "I-I forgot something at my apartment." I ran out of the guild, the tears finaly starting to trickel down my cheeks.

No ones POV: Fairy Tail Guild Hall

After a few minuets everything went back to normal, but Wendy was worried about her blonde haired friend. "I'm going to check on her to make sure shes really ok" Wendy stated and walks out of the Guild Hall alone and followed her sent.

* * *

Lucy's POV: The Woods

Flash Back End

* * *

I staired at the knife in my hand and started cutting my wrists, wanting to make the emotional pain physcal. Wishing her heart didn't hurt so bad. _'I hate my life, what did I do to desrve this, I just try to push through every day. I don't deserve to live anymore, like they told me before, I'm week, usless, and don't deserve to live. I'm just a burden to this world.'_ I walked to the clift by the river and slashed by arms a few more times feeling the warm liquid seep down my arms. I slowly steped to the edge of the clift my feet half off the ground. _'This is it'_ I thought _'I'm finaly done with this crappy life'_ I leaned forward and fell off the clift, Wendy running in on time to see what happened. "Lucy!" I heard her yell _'I'm sorry Wendy, forgive me, I can't do this anymore_.' And then as fast as it started, it ended.

 **A/N: Wow... That was a lot more voilent and moving than I expected it to be... Just so you know it's not over so please keep reading it, that is if you want to and think it's interesting. It's probly really bad and hopefuly I can improve and never half to wright about suicide ever again... Because it feels wrong because of all the people who thing about commiting/have commited suicide. And for all the depressed people out in the world who think suicide is the answer, it's not so many people would miss you, I know, (not because I have tried it before I haven't and I don't intend on doing it, but because I have three friends who we're depressed and thinking about commiting suicide but thankfuly they didn't and I'm so glad that they didn't and I really hope their parents notice them, love them, and help them. Well I need some sleep there are so many typos I had to correct, it's like 3:05 AM anyways so... 'Cya! Hope everyone is doing okay in life! :D**

 **~Leon (I am not a happy-go-lucy all the time person by the way)**


End file.
